


You Can Be My Hoard

by battleships



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: After having his heart broken on the mountain, Jaskier learns some things about himself and his heritage.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 531
Collections: Fave Stories of Queixo





	You Can Be My Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to KittenKakt of AO3 for the beta!

_ "If life would give me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands!" _

The words echoed in Jaskier's head as he made his way down the mountain alone, his heart breaking more with every step. His body also began to heat up in a way he didn't understand. After a while it seemed as though someone had lit a fire inside him and he was being burned alive from the inside out.

Jaskier stumbled and fell to his knees, crying out in pain as the fire grew stronger. "What's happening?" He gasped frantically, feeling like his skin was splitting apart.

"Your true form is surfacing," Borch said, appearing almost out of nowhere.

What true form? Jaskier wanted to ask but he couldn't find the words through the pain.

"You really don't know what you are," Borch marvelled while Jaskier collapsed fully on the ground, writhing in pain. "That must be why I didn't see it."

"Help me!" Jaskier cried, having no idea what Borch was saying.

Borch shook his head, "there's nothing I can do; I came because I sensed another dragon in pain."

"Him?" Téa asked incredulously, making Jaskier aware of her presence for the first time. In his defense, he was a little distracted. He still didn't even understand what they were talking about, they couldn't be saying he was a… dragon, could they?

Borch nodded, "A halfling, by the looks of it. A creature even rarer than me." Tears streamed down Jaskier's face from the pain while the three of them continued as if they were discussing the weather.

"I didn't know that was possible," Véa said. Jaskier felt his bones breaking and stretching, knitting themselves back together into an entirely new skeleton.

"They can only be created under very specific circumstances, a child of true love between a golden dragon and a human." Borch shifted into his dragon form seamlessly, "put him on my back, we must get him out of here now." 

"Is it safe to travel like that?" Téa asked.

"We have no other options," Borch replied, "He will soon change into his full form, we can't leave him vulnerable."

It was clear that both Téa and Véa would rather leave the annoying bard to his fate, and Borch couldn't particularly blame them. Thankfully, they relented quickly, putting Jaskier onto Borch's back with some difficulty as the bard was still fighting his own shift. Borch was surprised when he felt the man stop flailing, "what happened?"

"He knocked himself out," Téa said unconvincingly.

"Probably a good thing," Borch replied, an amused rumble to his voice showing that he saw right through her. With that he took off to the skies, quickly rising above the clouds to avoid being seen and starting this whole mess over again.

* * *

When Jaskier awoke next, his body didn't feel right. His limbs were heavy and misshapen, every inch of his body throbbed with a dull pain and he could feel something poking into his shoulder blades. No, it wasn't poking  _ into _ his shoulder, it was  _ attached _ to his shoulders. 

The memories from just before he was knocked unconscious came flooding back and his blood ran cold. He bolted into consciousness, his head whipping up to look at his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked, even his mouth feeling different. His teeth were sharp, his mouth longer than before.  _ 'Oh gods,'  _ he thought,  _ 'they were right.' _

"You're in Zerrikania, you've been unconscious for a few days and the mages here are helping you heal," the voice that spoke was unfamiliar, but her accent reminded him of Téa and Véa. 

"Is that…"

The healer smiled at him, "Yes, the women you met with Villentretenmerth were from here."

"You mean Borch?" Jaskier asked. "The dragon?"

The women chuckled lightly, "Yes, Villentretenmerth is his true name. Borch was an alias he used amongst the humans."

"Easier to say too," Jaskier said flippantly. 

The woman's expression darkened slightly, "A dragon's name is sacred, and when you learn the tongue you'll have no trouble. My name is Miria."

"So you know what I am?" He asked.

"A little hard to avoid, not only did I need to know your unique history to be able to help you heal, but you have a very specific coloring not found on most full dragons."

Jaskier's breath hitched, he didn't even know what he looked like in this form. Were his eyes the same color?

Clearly he was just as readable in this form as he was in his human one, "Would you like to see?" Miria asked. Jaskier nodded and she disappeared around a corner briefly to pull out a large mirror. When Jaskier hesitantly looked into the polished glass, he let out a soft gasp at what he saw. Staring back at him was a dragon with lightly colored golden scales, almost like his namesake flower but more magical, and shockingly blue eyes. His eyes looked like two sapphires sparkling in the sunshine. Would it be egotistical to say he's never seen something as beautiful in his life?

He was smaller than the other dragons had been, not much larger than a horse. Gingerly he tried to lift his wings, it was hard to gain control over a limb he'd never had before.

"Woah, take it easy, Jaskier," Miria said, "Villentretenmerth will teach you how to do that, and you should probably wait until you're outside."

"Oh, right," Jaskier said, "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," she said, "I'm glad to see you're not rejecting your true form. I'm sure this must be terrifying."

"Terrifying isn't the word, it's surreal. I still can't fully believe this is happening. This all being some kind of steam makes more sense than finding out I'm half dragon when I'm 40 years old. Though I guess that explains why I barely look 30." 

Miria nodded again, "dragons live for quite a long time, even we don't know exactly how long."

"By our standards, you're merely an adolescent," came Borch's voice, interrupting them.

"My Lord," Miria said with a smile. "He should be fully healed, the shock of such a sudden transformation did quite a bit of damage."

"Not just that," Borch said, "it was your witcher, yes?"

Jaskier reeled back, "Of course not!"

Borch shook his head, "he said something to you, broke your heart. Only one thing can cause that much damage in a dragon: the rejection of a mate."

Miria nodded as if puzzle pieces were fitting together, "You had a mate?" She asked, sounding equal parts curious and sorrowful.

"No, he was just… well I guess he wasn't even really my friend, turns out he hated me the whole time."

"That might be what he told you, but it's not true," Borch's expression was strange, almost angry.

Jaskier shrugged, "I mean, I get it. He's so…" Jaskier smiled sadly as he thought about Geralt. "And I'm just a humble bard."

"And a dragonling." 

"Sure, but I think you're overestimating how appealing that would be to a witcher."

Borch smiled fondly and dropped the subject, for now. "Do you want to learn how to shift into human form again?" Jaskier couldn't say yes fast enough.

* * *

Learning how to change back into human form had been both harder and easier than Jaskier anticipated. Since it has been his only form for over forty years his body longed to return to it, but after being in the body of a dragon he felt so much more confined as a human. 

Borch began training Jaskier, teaching him the history of dragons as well as how to use his powers. They spoke in Elder as they tended to Borch's egg, keeping it warm with their fire. 

"It'll come out as a dragon, right? When it hatches?" Jaskier asked.

Borch nodded, "She might not be a golden dragon, I don't know if she'll be able to change shape at all."

"She?"

"Some things you just know."

Jaskier smiled, "You love her already." It wasn't a question.

"She's my daughter, I've loved her since the moment my mate laid her egg," Borch said, his content smile slipping into a look of heartbreak. "I'll have to tell her about her mother."

"Can you tell me about her? I wish I'd gotten to meet her."

"Her name was Myrgtabrakke," Borch sighed. "She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, fierce and smart as a whip. I couldn't imagine my life without her…" Borch frowned, "turns out, it's torture. We dragons mate for life, I'll never love another like I did her."

Jaskier remained quiet while Borch spoke only chiming in at the end, his heart in his throat, "Will that be the same for me?" 

"What?"

The words Borch had said to him all those months ago flooded back, "You called Geralt my mate, said that his rejection was why I was in so much pain. Will I ever be able to love another, or is he it for me?"

Over the few months Borch had spent with the dragonling he'd begun to form an almost fatherly attachment, maybe it was his way of preparing for his hatchling's arrival, but he felt some of it was at least due to Jaskier himself. Enough that he felt the urge to roast that witcher every time he thought about him. "Your instincts considered him a mate but it was never consummated. One day you will find the mate you deserve, I'm sure of it." 

How was he supposed to tell the older dragon that he didn't want anyone else? The pain Geralt caused him was nothing compared to the pain he felt not being near him. Maybe he was just destined to have an unrequited mate. "It still hurts, being apart from him."

Borch growled lowly, a sound so similar to Geralt's but so different at the same time. "He never deserved you, he's an idiot."

"Some have said the same of me," Jaskier laughed.

"And they're wrong," Borch said seriously. "Jaskier, you're a remarkable dragon. You're fearless and ferocious, do you even realize how far you've come in only a few months? It's like you've known of your dragon side your whole life. You're as comfortable in your skin as you are in your scales."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jaskier said, ducking his head bashfully, gently flapping his wings for no other reason than that he could.

Borch scoffed at him, teasingly blowing smoke at Jaskier's face, "I would. In fact, I have something for you. It's not much, but it means a lot to me."

"You got me something?" Jaskier asked curiously, sounding like an overeager child.

"Two things, really. You've noticed by now that I have two names, a human one and a dragon one. I want to give you a dragon name, if you would allow me."

Over the years Jaskier had gone by many different names, some he had invented himself and some that were bestowed upon him. He'd always understood the power of names, and this was no exception. "I'd be honored."

"I'm not your father, but I have started to think of you as a son. I hope you'll stay after I've taught you everything you need to know and help me with this little one. She could use an older brother. What do you say, Elbisktroumori?" 

"Elbisktroumori…" Jaskier sounded out the name, getting used to the feel of it. "I like it. What does it mean?"

"Fairy dreamer," Borch replied. 

"I love it," Jaskier said, settling his head into his forelimbs gently. "Wait, what was the other thing?" 

Borch puffed up with pride, "I want to have a signet ring made for you, with your human names and your dragon name." 

Reptilian blue eyes welled with tears, "Borch, that's too kind. I can't possibly-"

"Jaskier," Borch said, kindly but firmly, "When I said I see you as a son, I mean that. I wish for you to inherit from me when I eventually pass. After you've learned all you need to from me and go off on your own again I hope you'll come back to visit."

"For the holidays?" Jaskier said jovially. "Are there dragon holidays?"

"Of course there are, and this will mark one for you, your second nameday."

Jaskier smiled, "Alright, I'll take the ring." His human father had never tried so hard with him, maybe he'd already known Jaskier wasn't his son and was determined to keep that true.

* * *

He'd been studying the history of Zerrikania when he heard the egg crack. Jaskier's head shot up in surprise, "Borch!" He yelled, "I think it's time!"

"Time for wh-" Borch started until he walked into their den and saw the shaking egg.

"Have you ever seen a dragon hatch before?" Jaskier asked, sitting cross-legged in the floor near the dragon egg.

Borch shook his head, moving closer himself. "This is my first," he said softly.

"Nervous, Dad?" Jaskier teased.

"Myrgtabrakke should be here."

The teasing smile slipped off Jaskier's face immediately, "She should be," he said, "I'm sorry she isn't."

Borch rested a hand on his shoulder, "We'll just have to be enough." Jaskier rested his own hand atop the other dragon's. It was strange how quickly he'd begun to think of Borch as his father. 

"We will be," Jaskier said firmly, "How hard can it be to raise a dragon anyway? My parents left me to nurses and I turned out fine."

Borch snorted as he shifted into dragon form, "Fine is overstating it. You didn't even know you were a dragon until it nearly killed you."

"I guess that's fair," Jaskier said. "Any reason you shifted?"

"I want her to see my true form first," Borch said, puffing out his chest unconsciously.

Jaskier silently wondered how long it would take him to consider his dragon form his true form, for now he still thought of himself as mostly human. Maybe that was the curse of being a halfling, never truly human or dragon.

He was pulled from his thoughts by more cracking sounds and both men turned to face the egg as a small and delicate golden head peaked out from the shell. The baby dragon trilled at them excitedly, bringing tears to Borch's eyes. Jaskier found his own eyes wetting slightly as he watched the two embrace.

"Saesenthessis," Borch said, "Meet your brother, Elbisktroumori." 

"Hello Saesenthessis, it's very nice to finally meet you," Jaskier said, choking back tears of his own. "Can dragon babies understand more than human ones?" He asked Borch.

"A little bit," he replied, "they're less defenseless, she'll be starting to try to fly in a couple days, but they're more animalistic too." 

"More animalistic in what sense?" Jaskier asked with a glint in his eyes.

"You're not playing fetch with my daughter," Borch said in a flat voice with a hint of amusement.

* * *

In the time Jaskier spent with Borch and Saskia, he had never really thought about what his life would look like after he left, this was already so outside his life plan that he had no idea what he was to do with himself when Borch told him there was nothing more for him to learn. "You're a fully fledged dragon now. I'm proud of you, Elbisktroumori, Jaskier. Now you get to leave the nest, fly off and live your own life."

"You are?" Jaskier asked with hopeful eyes, clearly not used to hearing that from a parental figure. In that moment Borch almost couldn't bring himself to let Jaskier leave. He knew better though, Jaskier had to go, he had his own life and destiny to live. 

"Of course I am," Borch said, secretly wondering how mad Jaskier would be if Borch ate his human parents.

After a lot of tense discussion, they agreed on Jaskier continuing to travel the world as a bard, so long as Téa and Véa would accompany him. The three had long since moved past their less than ideal introductions and Téa and Véa had actually begun to care for Jaskier during his training.

"I don't need anyone to go with me, I did it for two decades before I even knew I was a dragon!" 

Borch fixed him with a withering stare, "you fell in love with a witcher and it nearly killed you." Borch wished he could believe Jaskier would stay away from witchers after that, but he knew his adoptive son was still in love with the White Wolf. "I just want you to be safe, alright?"

Jaskier deflated, "Fine, but I'm not going to need them."

"And remember to come back and visit, we can't let Saskia forget about you," Borch said, though they both knew that was a lie.

"She won't," Jaskier smiled, "But I will. I'll be back for every nameday."

With that, and a goodbye to Saskia, Jaskier left Zerrikania with his two companions. "We'll see them again soon." He told himself confidently. 

Téa and Véa smiled at him, "Of course we will, but you can't stay at home forever," Véa said. "You're a dragon, you need to spread your wings."

"Don't spread them too far," Téa smirked, "I don't think Villentretenmerth is really for grandbabies."

Jaskier barked out a laugh, "Are you just coming along to make sure I don't make any quarterlings?"

Téa nodded seriously, though her lips still held the ghost of a smirk.

"Let's hope you're not too late," Jaskier grinned back, basking in the fond glare she gave him. 

"You should not be so pleased with yourself," Téa scolded.

"If you hadn't interrupted me and Kala you could've had her make an honest man out of me," he teased. 

Téa's expression sombered, "I do not know about how you were raised, but in Zerrikania we do not sleep with someone when we have feelings for another." 

Her words stopped Jaskier's heart. "What are you talking about?" He asked, failing to play innocent.

"You're still in love with your witcher," Véa said.

He knew they were right, but that didn't mean he had to give in, "What? No, it's been years since I've seen him, this is the first time I've even thought about him since starting dragon lessons."

Téa and Véa exchanged unimpressed looks. "You don't need to lie to us, Elbisktroumori. We know. If you want, we'll help you find him."

Jaskier looked between them, his eyes shining with love for the two women who have become good family, "No, I've got my own path now. If we happen to run into him, then we can deal with it."

The three of them set off, Jaskier intent on reclaiming his fame as a bard and Téa and Véa just hoping he wouldn't get into too many messes.

* * *

Five years had passed since he learned he was a dragon, five years of learning to shift and breathe fire without hurting anyone… to varying degrees of success. 

They'd gone to Oxenfurt so that Jaskier could make his reintroduction, explain his absence and make more connections. Unfortunately, he ran into more than just old friends.

"Julian!" came a very familiar voice. 

Jaskier groaned and took a gulp of his ale before plastering a fake smile on his face. "Valdo!"

"Haven't seen you here in a long while," Valdo said. "Did you take time off to hone your craft, gods know you need it."

Internally seething, Jaskier gripped his cup firmly. "Actually, I was spending some time with my family, we had a new addition and she would only settle with my lullabies." Saskia had preferred his singing to Borch's, so at least it wasn't a complete lie. 

"You've found your audience!" Valdo cheered. "Peasants and children, it suits you Julian." As if he was trying to bring out the dragon, he pressed on. "I didn't hear anything about a new viscountess of Lettenhove; did you have a little surprise at a whorehouse?" 

"You'd better not be implying what I think you're implying," Jaskier said with barely controlled rage.

Completely ignorant to the danger he was in, Valdo smiled slyly, "I just figured there was some reason the little bundle of… joy wasn't given a birth announcement."

"So instead of asking why, or even assuming that maybe I'm not the father, you assume that I fathered a whore's bastard!" Jaskier stood up, feeling almost feverish with fury. "Though at least now I know what you'll say if I do ever have children, how dare you." 

"You're on fire, Julian," Valdo said.

Jaskier deflated in confusion, "On fire? That's all you have to say?"

"Your sleeve."

"My-" Jaskier looked down at his hand, his sleeve was on fire for sure… as was his hand. He'd accidentally conjured a fire from his hand, a trick he had been working on but not yet perfected. For instance, he had no idea how to extinguish the flame. "Oh." 

Barely thinking about his actions, he flung his fist out at Valdo's face. The fire moved with him and caught on Valdo's hair, moving up to his hat which Valdo immediately tore off. 

Unfortunately he threw it at a barrel of liquor, which caught fire.

Jaskier slipped from the burning tavern with Téa and Véa close at his heels, the three of them trying to remain as inconspicuous as they possible while getting as far from Oxenfurt as they could.

Once they were far enough away, Jaskier doubled over to catch his breath. 

"You need to control yourself better," Véa said.

"I know," Jaskier said, frowning, "I didn't mean to…"

Téa put a hand on his shoulder, "We know." If Jaskier hadn't started that fire, Téa likely would have sliced through Valdo herself. "But we can't be exposed like this."

They all knew that if anyone believed him to be a dragon, there would soon be an angry mob of townspeople to come after them. Or worse.

"I'll do better next time," he said, "For now, we need to find somewhere to sleep for the night."

There were no other towns nearby, and Jaskier didn't like the idea of running into Valdo again, so the three of them camped in the woods for the night. Valdo's words churned in his head as he tried to sleep.

"What is the matter?" Véa asked, sighing.

Jaskier curled in on himself. "Just thinking about what people will say if I ever have kids. Valdo will call them all bastards, but what other scorn will my reputation earn them?"

"They will be fierce, like their father," Téa answered. "They will not have to care what others think because they will have your family."

"My family wasn't much to write home about," Jaskier said morosely.

"Your real family, Elbisktroumori." Jaskier couldn't help the smile that split across his face, growing wider as Téa continued. "Borch and Saskia will love whatever progeny you create, and it was very hard for me to listen to that vile man's words without killing him."

"Aww," Jaskier said, "You're just saying that because he was insulting Saskia."

Téa smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug, "Yes, but also for what he said about you. Niya knows you've never had to pay to have your needs sated." She teased him, "I have been worried about you leaving some poor girl all alone with a quarterling, but now I can see you'd be a great father. If you stick around long enough to learn you are one."

They all chatted quietly for a little longer until sleep claimed them. 

The next morning, Jaskier woke up to a familiar smell that sent dread running through his body. "We have to go," Jaskier said, shaking his companions awake.

Both women were up and ready to go in seconds due to their warrior training. "What's wrong, who's here?" Véa asked, already drawing her swords. 

"No danger," Jaskier assured, "But we need to leave." 

The women he'd come to view almost as his aunts regarded him suspiciously even as they followed his direction. Rarely was he so adamant about anything, so they were willing to take him on faith for now. He would explain later, probably with an unnecessary apology. 

"He's coming, isn't he?" There was only one thing that panicked Jaskier this much, only one time they'd ever seen him genuinely  _ scared _ . 

When they suggested he should find his witcher.

Jaskier froze, his body language answering for him.

Téa and Véa exchanged looks, silently deciding between themselves who should bring up the suggestion. "We should let him catch up," Téa finally said. "We think you need to see him again."

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea, let's let the monster hunter catch up to the monster he's hunting."

"Witchers don't hunt dragons, especially not your witcher." 

Jaskier huffed a breath of disbelief, "He's not my witcher."

"Yes, he is," they responded in unison. 

Jaskier's resolve began to crack, "What if…"

Téa and Véa both placed a hand on Jaskier's shoulders, "If he hurts you again, we'll kill him," Téa said so definitively Jaskier was briefly taken aback.

"You don't have to go that far…" Jaskier said.

"No, we do," Véa added, "but if he doesn't, you'll have your mate again." 

"Except he was never my mate," Jaskier insisted. 

"Mate bonds rarely form one-sided, and remember we saw how he acted around you. He loved you, Elbisktroumori."

Jaskier rolled his eyes, "Past tense."

"Don't roll your eyes at us," Téa snapped 

Humbled, Jaskier nodded, "Sorry. It's just… you don't know what he said to me. He really seemed to hate me by the end."

"You need closure," Véa said, "And if he hurts you, we can hurt him back for you. Or you can set him on fire."

"Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me against lighting people on fire? Especially after yesterday?" Both warriors shrugged, happily subscribing to the eye for an eye brand of justice. Jaskier sighed, "Alright, but if I'm doing this, I'm doing it my way."

* * *

Drama was second nature to a bard, that was just a fact of life, so Geralt wasn't very surprised to find Jaskier waiting for him after he'd gotten into his tail. The first clue had been pure coincidence, he and Ciri had been passing through a town and noticed the tavern had some fire damage. The proprietor told them that a bard named Valdo had somehow caught fire and it spread to the rest of the tavern. 

"I didn't catch fire," Valdo had said petulantly. " _ Your _ bard caught fire and then he  _ struck  _ me!"

Truth be told, Geralt had suspected Jaskier might have had something to do with this when he heard Valdo had been involved. He remembered the djinn. He'd dragged Ciri across the Continent to get his bard back only to run into dead end after dead end but this was the first solid lead he'd had in a while.

The bard had just… disappeared for five years, without a word. Geralt knew he'd crossed a line, but a part of him had always hoped he would be able to find Jaskier again. 

"Where did he go?" Geralt had asked, rolling his eyes when Valdo just whined about having better things to do. "Nevermind, I can track him from here."

Valdo raised an eyebrow, "He left you?"

"He didn't-" Geralt was starting to understand why Jaskier hated him so much, "it's none of your business."

The infuriating man had merely smirked at him, "Oh, you said something to him, pushed him away I'm guessing. I wonder if that was why he had those two gorgeous women with him." 

Jaskier being flocked by gorgeous people wasn't exactly a new development, especially when he was mad at Geralt, so Geralt didn't think much of the taunt until he saw Téa and Véa in the next town. It couldn't be… could it? He hadn't seen the warrior women since, well since he last saw Jaskier, but they hated him then. 

What happened in those five years, he wondered. 

* * *

Jaskier had set himself up in a tavern with Téa and Véa on either side; he'd left enough breadcrumbs for his witcher to find him, see why he was being followed. Never let it be said he didn't have a flair for the theatric.

It wasn't long before Geralt walked through the tavern doors, immediately spotting Jaskier and his companions. "Wouldn't have thought you'd get them in your bed," was the first thing out of his mouth. He became increasingly confused when Téa started to pull her knife out.

"That is a disgusting insinuation," Véa added while Jaskier gaped at both of them.

"I mean, isn't disgusting a little much," Jaskier protested, "I'll have you know I've many lovers across the Continent and never had complaints."

Véa patted his shoulder gently. "Yes, but we consider you to be a nephew."

"Nephew?" Geralt asked.

"I guess that's fair," Jaskier continued, ignoring him. "I wouldn't want to sleep with my Aunt Kazia."

Geralt stood in the midst of confusion, glancing between Jaskier, Téa, Véa, and Téa's knife. "What?" He asked.

Jaskier stood, sighing dramatically as he did, "Come with me, Geralt. I'll explain." He looked back once to make sure Geralt was following him before making his way up the stairs. Once inside the room he'd rented for the night, he turned to face his witcher. "Did you think about me in the past five years?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing, "I thought about you, a lot, in fact."

Looking away, he summoned a small ball of fire in the palm of his hand. "After you left me, I learned something about myself, nearly died in the process but that's not important-"

He really wasn't expecting the heartbroken look on Geralt's face at that admission, "You almost died?" Geralt repeated. "How?"

"I'm a dragon, Geralt, half at least," he said, extinguishing the flame and narrowing his eyes, "Apparently spending two decades following you around tricked my dragon half into thinking you were my mate."

The look of pure horror on Geralt's face made Jaskier feel more than a little smug. "I'm not blaming you," he lied, "You didn't know it would physically hurt me."

Geralt caught the underlying message, he had known it would hurt Jaskier, just not physically. "I wanted to save you from this life."

Jaskier rolled his eyes, "Save me for what? So I can spend my days bored in some court? Die of disease?"

"It's better than dying young because you got in over your head with a monster."  _ With me _ Geralt didn't say, but they both knew it's what he meant.

"Well lucky for both of us, I'm a monster now too," Jaskier shot back. "So now's your chance. Do you really wish to be rid of me? You can't use my fragility as an excuse anymore."

"You were never fragile," Geralt said softly.

"Glad you've finally realized that, but you didn't answer my question."

Neither of them spoke for a long moment until Geralt finally broke. "No," he said.

"No what?" Jaskier asked in frustration, wanting Geralt to spell it out for him.

"I don't wish to be rid of you," Geralt conceded. "I came looking for you," he added, "if you'll have me again."

"If I'll have you?" Jaskier asked, "that sounds like you're offering more than just traveling."

Geralt nodded, hesitantly pulling Jaskier in for a quick kiss, terrified yellow eyes staring into shocked blue ones. "Your instincts weren't wrong," he said.

Instead of answering, Jaskier yanked Geralt back for another kiss, much less gentle this time. "I won't forgive you if you ever do that again," he lied. It seemed to be enough to convince Geralt though, the witcher nodding solemnly in response.

"You shouldn't," Geralt said, and Jaskier had a hunch Geralt was also saying he shouldn't forgive him now. He didn't, not yet, Geralt had some work to do before Jaskier would trust him with his heart again. But if he was willing to work, Jaskier was willing to forgive. They had all the time in the world to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed, I still can't believe I wrote over 4k before Geralt even showed up. This isn't the last dragonkier fic I'll write, I have some more ideas, but not necessarily in this specific universe. Follow me on Tumblr at [battlships](http://battlships.tumblr.com), or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raesunshone?s=09)!


End file.
